Anguis in Herba
by LiquidatorSasha
Summary: T'Arath is attending a conference on Romulus. When she sees a figure from her past, she stops at nothing to avoid him and the shameful memories which surface as a result. Can she face him again, Koval, the Romulan? DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story contains adult material and themes**

**Anguis in herba**

_A Snake in the Grass_

"This should be an interesting week," I said softly as I stepped off the transporter pad. Three armed Tal Shiar guards watched us with impassive faces. Their black hair, cut perfectly in the manner that Romulans were so famous for, only added to the crispness of their appearance.

I walked on and glanced at the female Ensign beside me. "Their uniforms are aesthetically pleasing and they spark a certain trepidation. I find myself admiring the design."

"I did not just hear that," she snapped. Karla shot me a dirty look and strode ahead of me.

"We are allies, so it is only logical to find favorable traits in them," I stated. I followed her into a wide hallway. Passengers from our ship mingled with each other as they made their way towards the banquet room at the end of the hall. It was interesting to see Starfleet officers and important Romulan delegates deeply engrossed in amiable conversation. _How things change…_Our bright white tunics were a stark contrast to the dull greys and browns of the Romulans.

I made my way towards the banquet room, weaving around people as they lingered_. I will give the cocktail party an hour of face time, and then I can be free of it and stay on our ship for the duration of the conference._

As I entered the banquet hall, I caught Senator Cretak's eye. She gave me a curt nod before turning to a broad faced Romulan male. I actually admired the woman. I enjoyed the times in Captain Sisko's war room when she was present. Her passion and freedom of emotion was something that I had always envied…

A sea of blue glimmered over the nearest table. _Romulan Ale…_ I quickly turned away from it and walked to the buffet table. I reached out my left hand to pick at a tray of green crackers. My breath skipped and I felt as though something were pulling at my face, drawing my eyes upward. I glanced up.

I felt my heart stop.

_He_ was standing in the middle of the party, talking to Dr. Bashir.

"It can't be," I breathed. I felt my face burn and I moved away. Never, not even in a millennium, did I ever expect to see _his_ face again. I could almost smell him now…his distinct aroma of exotic spice that I now knew to be Romulan Ale…

"It can't be," I whispered again. I slithered into a corner and hid within the shadows, ignoring the stern gaze that the nearest Tal Shiar guard was throwing my way. "What is he doing here?"

Or better yet, who was he? I closed my eyes…It had been three years and four weeks. I remembered the date because…It was the week of my Pon Farr….

…

"You are curious for a Vulcan, T'Arath. You do not hold the same pretentious and falsified self grandeur that your species so worships, though, you still manage to be reserved nonetheless. I actually find myself not repulsed by your mere presence. I demand an explanation," the Romulan looked down at me. His dark eyes seemed as impenetrable as any Vulcan I knew, but his face was different. It was hardened with traces of passion set against his lips and around his eyes.

"How observant," I said. Truth be told, I had no idea what he was talking about. I was as rational and clear minded any other Vulcan. My arm ached where his counter part had grabbed me and I could still feel the dull pain thudding in my hip from the rough manner in which he had thrown me against the wall.

"You are not getting the disruptor I stowed away," I said. "At least, not until you promise me and Ensign Johnson that you will stick to your side of the compound. We have already assured you that we will stick to ours. Johnson is working on-"

"I do not wish to hear of your nonsense. This is an ancient Romulan base. You are my prisoners. You will answer my question, T'Arath. One way or the other…" He lifted a finger and pressed it against my chin. "Don't make it painful for yourself."

I shifted my head and pushed his finger away from me. "I-" I frowned. There wasn't much I could refute. He had shown us proof of his bold claim that the hidden bunker was indeed an old Romulan base, and when I had cried out to split sides, his counterpart had slammed me against the wall. _Jerk._

"Well…?" He arched an eyebrow, and in the dim lighting, he actually looked handsome. I felt myself drawn to him. He had pulled me from the others since I was of higher rank than Johnson. We were standing in what used to be officer's quarters. There was a double bed with plain grey sheets, a table in one corner, and a wall locker set into the far wall. It was simple and sleek, just like his uniform.

"I do not know what you are referring to. I am as logical and sound as any other of my race. Though, at times, I do allow myself to slip…There are certain times where I feel that the inner passion of my people should surface. We are fools to deny what lies within us."

"Interesting. You say that as though you are Romulan. You should defect and embrace what you hide away in your foolish Vulcan notions of self absorbed abstinence. Romulus might even welcome you. We are always seeking to-"

"Exploit the weakness of others…yes, I'm very well aware of the fact."

"I will forget you said that, considering your condition."

"My condition?" I folded my arms and cocked my head. His mouth twitched, and for a moment, I thought he was going to smirk.

"Think really hard, Vulcan. Don't make me regret my compliment."

I frowned and pulled at my tunic. I had broken out into a hot sweat and my clothes were sticking to my back, making me more uncomfortable than I already was. I gasped. The realization hit me with a sudden ferociousness. I had not noticed before because of the crash, the storm, and then running for cover only to find four Romulans waiting for us.

"Very good," he purred. "I am going to assist you. Mostly for my benefit, but you will get enjoyment out of it." I felt myself blush at his words. His finger returned to my chin, only, this time, he was touching it softly.

He neared me and set his lips over mine. I felt pulled into him. My arms were instantly crawling around his neck. His lips were hard and forceful. He slid his hands underneath my tunic and grazed my skin with his fingers. I felt my want tingling between my legs.

"Yes," I moaned, breaking apart from his strong embrace. He forced his mouth over mine again and kissed me savagely. His left hand slid down my front as I dug my fingers into his black hair. His fingers danced along the zipper to my trousers, tugging it until finally unzipping it.

His hand felt cold as he slid his fingers down the grey undergarments beneath my trousers. I drew a sharp breath at the sudden sensation. The blood boiling within me felt as though it had congregated between my legs, burning with anticipation as his fingers wiggled their way around, dancing along every part of me, carefully avoiding where I found myself wanting his touch most.

His face drew near and his lips hovered over my cheek. Koval's hot breath brushed the very pores of my skin. His tongue flickered out for a brief second, tantalizing my cheek with its smoothness. With a sudden jerk, he spun me around and pressed me against the nearest wall so that I was facing it.

I felt him behind me, closing in on me. His want throbbed against my body as he ran his hands down the front of my tunic. He allowed his fingers to crawl up and down, stopping at my breasts until finally resting at my collar.

His breath wafted against my ear.

"T'Arath," he said. A shiver ran down my spine at the manner in which he said my name. It wasn't sweet and nor was it romantic…if anything, the forceful way was…domineering. He closed his fists around the course cloth of my tunic and pulled. The fabric was no match for a sex crazed Romulan. It tore apart with a loud, sudden rip. Koval threw it off of me and proceeded to do the same with my brassiere.

My breasts fell from it and he grabbed them, bringing his mouth to my neck. He nibbled along it, kissing and licking it as he grazed his fingers over my chest. One of his hands fell away. He promptly thrust it down my trousers and undergarments.

I felt him press himself against me. A soft moan escaped my lips. The throes of the Pon Farr were here and I was but a slave to my lustful desires. Koval's fingers tapped my most inner parts.

He soothed me, sliding his index finger over the luscious mound between my legs. I trembled from the tingling sensation and fell back into him. He pinched it, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Koval," I whimpered. I had never felt anything like it…my mind was a blurry haze. He massaged it and caressed it with his expert fingers. I reared my head back, letting it fall into his chest. He kissed the nape of my neck.

He thrust his fingers inside of me. I moaned yet again. My legs were wobbling and were it not for him holding me in place, I would have fallen over from the sheer ecstasy of it. Deeper his fingers went and harder they thrust. I felt myself explode around them as they continued their exotic dance inside of me.

Koval laughed.

He let go of me, letting me crumble to the floor in a messy heap of moans. I writhed and lifted my hands towards him. He grabbed a thick tuft of my hair and pulled me up. Koval forced me forward, towards the long, marble table at the other end of the room.

He pushed me over it, so that my bare chest pressed against it. I shivered from the sudden chill. He bent over me.

"This is going to be a pleasurable few weeks, T'Arath," he murmured. "You will find that we Romulans are quite passionate."

He pushed himself inside of me. His large, hard member penetrated where his fingers had been earlier. I arched my back and grabbed onto the sides of the table for support. He pushed and thrust, deep and hard. I felt my entire body wanting more.

He leaned over as he continued. His breath was harder now, and every so often he'd drop his hand to caress the side of my cheek. My eyes rolled inward as I let him have his way. I howled his name and threw my head up. Deeper…harder…I was wet all over him.

He slid his left arm underneath my body and flipped me over so that I was on my back. He grunted at the motion and flung himself into me, harder than before. I wrapped my legs around him, and the grey tunic he was still wearing.

"Oh, Romulan," I found myself panting. "Oh, my—" He expelled himself inside of me and I exploded over him once again. I was howling and writhing on the table, begging him for more.

He lifted me into his arms and we proceeded to the bed…

…

It was a wild week filled with half crazed throes of insanity and love making. He played master while I had played his happy little slave. The things he spoke of were wicked in the eyes of the Federation, yet I indulged myself, taking in his xenophobic slander and sinister humor while sipping on his blue liquor…I had buried that week as a secret and had not looked back on it since.

He never once hurt me or Ensign Johnson. As fate would have it, both the Romulan and Federation rescue ships arrived at the same time and I never again saw Koval.

"And what makes a Vulcan blush?" I blinked and glanced over to my left. Senator Cretak was standing before me with two glasses of Romulan ale, one of which, she held out to me. I took it and hesitated before lifting it to my lips. The aroma was strong…

"Who caught your eye?"

"Senator, this is not the time for girlish whims," I said quietly. "It's the ale…"

"You lie." She said, smiling as she took a sip from her glass. Her eyes looked down at me from the clear rim of the glass.

"The Romulan over…there, who is-" I looked out at the floor again. Koval was no where in sight. I suppressed a sigh and supposed it was for the best. I didn't know what I'd do if I had to face him…I had literally been his…sexual plaything and had allowed myself to let him rule me.

I hoped he was of no importance. There were lucky Ensigns at the conference who had won seats on our ship as rewards for good behavior…certainly the Romulans had similar rewards for their low ranks. After all, this was the conference of a lifetime. The Romulans were finally our allies: the feat was monumental. _Please don't be anyone important, Koval._

"A Romulan," she smirked. "As if I expected less of you," she tipped her glass to me. "Do enjoy yourself," she excused herself and moved over to another Romulan senator in beige robes. _As soon as my hour is up, I am going back to the ship and not returning. There is no way I can ever face Koval again without feeling shame…_The things I had laughed at, the sex, the cruel manner in which I had joked with him about Klingons, Cardassians…It was shameful.

I glanced at the time. My lustful musings had only killed several minutes. I frowned and cast several quick glances around the room. Koval's straight frame was not among the crowds of humans and Romulans. _I should just leave now while I can. I can always claim that the ale is making me ill._

I finished off the ale that Cretak had handed me and set the empty glass down at the nearest table.

"There you are," Karla's high pitched voice brought me out of my miserable musings and I looked at her. "It was only a joke!"

"Oh, about the uniforms?" I frowned. She emitted a nervous laugh and started running her fingers down the front of her white and grey tunic. I looked away, trying to ignore her. I knew what she was doing alright. Karla wasn't the best conversationalist that the Federation had to offer. She had been known to annoy even the staunchest of Vulcans. And here she was, resorting to me only because she was bored.

"So have you tried Romulan Ale yet?" she asked. "I still haven't. I don't have the guts."

"No…" I said. "I was not holding a glass of it just before you walked over here…"

"Why, T'Arath, was that a joke?" She laughed. She reminded me of a Terran dog. Once she latched on, it was over. I grabbed another glass of blue ale. Where was Doctor Bashir when I needed him? It was no secret that she had taken a liking to him. I took a hefty swig from the glass and looked at her.

"I am not trying it! No way!"

"I saw Doctor Bashir over there," I said. "Next to the food. He was talking to a beautiful Romulan woman. I cannot help but admire the astute manner in which Romulans keep their hair so perfectly symmetrical. As a doctor, I'm sure he can appreciate such things."

"What?" she blinked. "He was talking to a…a _Romulan?" _

"Yes. He was," I nodded. "Over there." I waved my hand.

"I-excuse me, Lieutenant."

"I hope she pisses off the Tal Shiar. That would make my day," I muttered, taking another drink from my glass. In fact, I wouldn't exactly be against witnessing a Tal Shiar interrogation session involving her and pliers. At that thought, I gasped and down at the bright blue of the Romulan ale swimming at the bottom of my glass.

"No, I can't be thinking like that…" I winced at the ale. It had brought out the worst in me before, with Koval, and it was quickly bringing it out now. I reared my head back and finished it off in several quick gulps. The vile thoughts that had just crossed into my mind were unsettling and I did not ever want to go that route again. I handed the empty glass to the Romulan behind the counter and weaved my way back towards the transporter pad.

The hallway was empty. It was evident that everyone was either congregating at the banquet or waiting in the lecture hall for Doctor Bashir's lecture. Either way, I was glad for the quiet.

I slowed my pace and lingered, taking my time. The ship wouldn't be much quieter than the banquet hall. The excitement of our two powers finally working together was strong. No amount of "being on duty" could take away from that.

…

Three days had passed since our arrival on Romulus and I had successfully avoided having to leave the ship since the first night. Whatever and whoever Koval was, I'd never know.

"Oh, Lieutenant, there you are." I looked up from the helm and swiveled in my chair. Commander Stonn was striding towards me. His face was creased with lines of disappointment. "There is another cocktail party tonight and it's your turn to go down there. You, Irving, Samson, and Trak have been avoiding going down there. I don't know why, but believe you me, I'm going to find out! Now, get changed and be at the transporter room in a half hour."

_So, someone noticed my ploys at skipping out on the dinners and social gatherings…_Well, at least I hadn't been the only one avoiding it. With any luck, Koval was avoiding it too. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to ever face him again.

A half hour later, I was back on the Romulan transporter pad, looking into the faces of the Tal Shiar guards watching over us. I frowned and glanced at Ensign Trak's thick face. He was scowling and folding his arms. I stepped forward, into the empty hallway.

The hall was less crowded than it had been three nights before. I glanced around to see if I could find Senator Cretek. When I could not find her, I quickly made my way into the far end of the room. A hallway that I had not noticed before adjoined the banquet room. I stole several glances behind me before creeping into it.

It was empty, devoid of even Tal Shiar guards. _Perfect._ I hurried into it, going as deep down the dimly lit passage as I dared to go. It would be a boring night, standing around in a dark hallway, but it was far better than ever facing him…

Closed rooms lined the hall. Were they the lecture halls? I wondered. I hadn't exactly familiarized myself with the map that Starfleet intelligence had provided our ship. I hadn't expected that I'd need to. I was now regretting that decision.

"This hall is for Romulans only. There is no lecture tonight," The voice was sharp and distinct with a slight slithering ring to it.

_His_ voice.

He was standing behind me, blocking the path back into the banquet hall. There was no way out of this without him recognizing me…He'd either see me as I turned, or if I lingered here without answering long enough, he'd force me to turn around. I knew him well…he loved control and loved believing the fact that Romulans were the most powerful race of all.

"Koval," I whispered. I felt myself grow cold. I could feel beads of sweat dripping down the length of my back.

I turned.

And stared into his handsome face. His eyes flashed for a brief moment, but were quickly replaced by his public mask of apathy. How many other women had seen his true face? I couldn't help but wonder. Surely he was what humans called, "a womanizer."

"Arath," he said curtly. I swallowed and felt as though the back of my throat was cinching shut. That was what he called me when he'd…pin my arms above my head and kiss me—he took out the T.

"What are you doing at this conference?" I whispered. I felt numb, ridiculous even.

"I am the Chairman of the Tal Shiar." His eyes flickered and he moved his hands behind his back. _The Chairman of the Tal Shiar!?_ I had…with the Chairman of the Tal Shiar!? I fought hard not to gasp or show my surprise.

"Surprised, my pet?" He shifted and moved his hand. "This way."

"Of-of-course-I'm-shocked," I stammered as I followed him. He walked farther down the hallway. I felt my nerves tremble with fear and shame. "I-you-look. It would be logical to just forget about-all of-that…the past."

"I never forget." He led me into a private room. A solitary metal chair sat in front of a large desk. Two armed guards stood on either side of the door. Koval released them with a slight wave of his gloved hand.

He faced me and drew near. I could feel the warmth of his breath bearing down on my face. I cast my eyes to the floor. I couldn't do it. I did not have the guts to look at him.

"Getting you here was most tiresome, but obviously, it is going to be worth it."

"What?" I shot my head up and looked at him. His face was still impassive.

"Do you honestly think that I had just let it go at that? Do you honestly believe that I'd never keep tabs on you? I've been watching you from the moment your rescue team's transporter beams carried you away. Pets like you don't come often."

"I'm not your pet, Koval," I said. "I never was. I was just playing-"

"Do not interrupt me again." He put his fingers to my chin and slid them down, around my neck. He held them there in a firm grasp. "You belong to me now."

"Koval," I whimpered. "Please be rational. My ship—my captain will wonder where I am—"

"Don't be foolish. You _know_ who I am." His eyes flashed again, more darkly than the last time.

"You took care of that..." I rasped. "What, a transporter accident?"

"It is of no concern." He lowered his face to mine and penetrated my open mouth with a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**T****rigintaunus**

_thirty-one_

The voices were in my head again, calling and screaming out. I forced my eyes shut and sat up with a sudden ferociousness that would make even a Klingon blush. My hair was matted to my head with sweat. A shiver ran down my spine and I reached a trembling hand up to run my fingers through it.

My hair was much shorter now. Koval had it cut in the angular, precise fashion of the Romulans. I brought my legs up to my chest and glanced at the tiny room that was my private chamber. It was smaller than a prison cell, but at least it was my own. There were a few nights here and there were Koval didn't want me…

I winced and rested my cheek against my knees. The voices…they are my emotions. The dark side of me was bursting to come out, but I refused to let Koval ever see that side of me again. This time I was not going through my Pon Farr…though, that didn't make my behavior three years ago any less excusable.

His seductive touch, his alluring voice, the dominant way with which had me…I drew a sharp breath. He was wearing me down and he knew it. It would only be a matter of time before I'd just let my emotions show.

_A sex slave. _

That is what I now was. Why a Romulan as powerful as Koval would take a Vulcan as his consort instead of marrying a Romulan woman was beyond me. I was sick of trying to figure it out. I just wanted to escape and go back to Vulcan… to hide away in the secluded home of my ancestors.

Koval wasn't exactly kind to me, but he wasn't cruel or harsh either. In all honesty, things could have been a lot worse for me. I swung my legs over the tiny cot he had set into the room and ignored the sudden chill from the bare floor. There was no way I was going to get back to sleep after that dream.

I crept across the room and peered out of the open door. He usually heard me and would get up and join me for a late glass of ale. This time, however, I wanted to be alone…not that I had wanted him to find me the other times. The mistrust was always there, set deep into his dark eyes.

I tiptoed down the hallway towards his lavish bedroom. The door was shut. _That's unusual._ I stopped before it and tapped the control. It opened with a soft swoosh.

Koval's bedchamber was empty.

_Not my problem. _I turned away from it and headed down to the sitting room.

"—We need more information on their families and interests," a soft voice murmured through the opposite wall. I paused. It was coming from Koval's office across the hall. I crouched and neared his door, hoping that it would not open.

"I've provided you with even the Praetor's pet. Are you ungrateful, human? Was that disappointment in your voice?" Koval's distinct voice was louder than his human counter part. "Are these strategic military specs not good enough for your precious section—_Federation?"_

_Federation!?_ I held my breath and leaned my head against the wall. Was he selling secrets to the Federation!? The notion was illogical; the head of the Tal Shiar would never do something like that. I waited with baited breath for the human to speak._ Koval must think that I'd be in a deep sleep…he'd never be this sloppy otherwise._

"You know we appreciate your service. You are taking a great risk to your own life for the betterment of—"

"Spare me your false, self-satisfying human pity, Sloan."

"You are doing the right thing. The senate had your pregnant wife raped and murder—"

"SILENCE!" Harsh foot steps stormed towards the door.

I stood up and ran back towards my room, not daring to glance back. Only when I was in the safety of my own bed did I allow myself to recount the conversation. So that was it. He _had_ a wife…No wonder he just wanted sex and nothing more from me. …_Raped and murdered while pregnant…_

"How barbaric," I whispered. I lay back on my pillow and turned on my side, fearful that he might check on me.

…

Several days had passed, and I had not heard anything of the strange conversation since.

I stirred from a night of fitful sleep. A shadow hovered over me, causing me to open my eyes. I froze and nearly cried out. Koval was standing over my cot, looking down at me.

"I require your services."

"I-I don't feel-" His rough hand grabbed my arm and forced me out of my cot. I tripped over my night dress and fell into his chest.

"I don't care how _you_ feel, Vulcan," he hissed, grabbing my chin with his other hand and forcing me to look into his eyes. "You've been nothing but a disappointment," he paused. "But you still have your pleasurable uses. I will find out, Arath, why you just lay there; why you don't 'play' anymore. Had I known this, I'd have never weaseled you to that conference."

He ran a cold finger down the right side of my face, pressing his groin against my hip as he did so. I fought against the darkness that had been plaguing my dreams and resisted. I froze and put on my impassive face.

"Must we always go through this ridiculous formality?" He let out a sigh and spun me around. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist while he lowered his head to my ear. He gave it a slight bite. Koval ran his hands down the front of my night dress, unfastening it and letting it fall to the ground at my feet.

His fingers went immediately for the area between my legs, where he knew I was my weakest. He pressed his fingertips to the luscious mound there and pinched it. I leaned my head back into him, feeling his breath upon me, and let out a sharp gasp. He moved his mouth to my neck and began kissing along it. My skin tingled at the soft sensation.

"The attempted at appearing Vulcan is already waning, Arath," he whispered. His fingers massaged the moisture forming between my legs, tantalizing my innermost parts with his perfection. I fought hard against the lewd moans that I knew would soon follow. I always fought against the urges calling me.

My neck felt warm as he licked and seduced it with kisses. He shifted one of his hands and sent his fingers deep inside of me while his other hand danced along the outside. My breaths became deep and irregular as the pleasure from it intensified. I found myself thrusting in tune with his movements. His hard groin pressed against my buttocks.

Deep his fingers went. His lips were all over my neck. I shut my eyes and suppressed a moan. _He is so good at this_. I rasped loudly. Koval moved his mouth away and flung me to my cot. I fell onto my back. He knelt near my knees.

"Koval," I whispered, immediately recoiling from succumbing so easily to him. He ignored me and propped my legs over both of his shoulders. My bare thighs brushed against the course cloth of his tunic. He lowered his head to where his fingers had been. I shut my eyes and clutched my sheets.

His tongue weaved in and out of me. Again, I thrust my pelvis to match his movements. He blanketed me in sensual caresses, licking, pressing, and dancing his moist tongue along my most susceptible parts. I arched my back and murmured something; what? I did not know. I was beside myself and Koval knew it.

I pressed my thighs closer so that they had his head between them. I could feel his dark hair, his ears, his warmth; everything. He continuously lapped his tongue into me, massaging and swirling it around. I exhaled and muttered his name, twisting my fists among my grey sheets.

Koval lifted his head and slid over me. My legs dropped from his shoulders. He unfastened his pants and pressed his hard, waiting member inside of me. He gripped the back of my neck with his right hand and stared into my face as he rocked back and forth. At first his movements were gentle like his tongue.

He slowly went harder, rougher, and deeper. It only made the anticipation and want all the more stronger. My fingers dug deeply into the thick fabric of my cot. I could almost feel the pain from the pressure of it. Koval drove himself faster. Deeper, and deeper he went. I exhaled, moaning his name and bringing my hands to his chest.

He held onto the back of my neck, never relenting and never taking his gaze away from me. Sweat perspired from his forehead after awhile. The cot groaned underneath the rough manner with which he was thrusting. I writhed beneath him, muttering nonsense and whimpering to avoid sounding like a whore.

Koval expelled himself inside of me and promptly lay over me. He shifted and closed his eyes. I wiggled out from under him and sat up. My breath came in deep gasps.

"Koval," I whispered. I lay back, panting. He stirred underneath me and shoved me off of him. I grabbed at my sheets, but it was too late. I fell onto the cold, hard floor.

"Trying to get romantic?" Koval sat up, and for a second, I thought he was smirking at me. His full lips were contorted into a smug, pleat of a line. I looked away. "I don't think so," he said.

I hated it when he was like this. Though he never hit me, Koval could be dreadful at times with the words he'd say. Were I human, I probably would have turned into a pathetic ball of sobs three months ago.

"Just go," I rasped. I coughed and hoped to hide my sudden display of emotion with it.

"Upset?" he said with a sneer. "You are but a thing to me, Vulcan. Don't ever forget that. I suggest you behave how you once did with me if you want to make life pleasant for yourself." He swung his legs over the bed, hitting me with his feet in the process.

The rest of the day fared no better. I hated these sorts of days…he was so mean. _At least he doesn't do anything physical, not that this is any better…. _I was standing in his courtyard, staring at the fountain in the center of it. I wanted to immerse myself in the water…I wanted to cry, I wanted to sob, and I wanted to scream. The water would hide my tears at least.

"Arath," Koval strode towards me from the house, clad in his grey and black Tal Shiar uniform. "I will be attending an important dinner tonight. I expect you in my bedchamber when I get back. Do yourself a favor and indulge yourself in some ale. I'm sick of your disgusting, Vulcan piety."

"I'm sick of your disgusting, Romulan words!" I snapped. _Murdered wife or no, he shouldn't treat me like this! _

"What?" He came at me and wrapped a gloved hand around my neck. He glared at me, trying to penetrate my mind with his harsh, stead fast Romulan eyes. "You are a creature. Should you dare speak against me again, Arath…I don't think I need to remind you of who and what I am." He let go and walked away before I could react.

_And you, Koval, are a hypocrite on both fronts!_ He was a traitor to his people, selling secrets to the Federation, yet he was holding a Federation Science officer as his sex slave. Was it harsh for me to hold such judgment on him?

"A murdered loved one doesn't excuse any—" I began, knowing full well that he was long gone. I spun back towards the fountain and stuck my hand into the water. I watched the clear liquid wash over my palm, distorting as it made its decent into the pool beneath it.

_I should contact their Senate. _I needed to tell someone…Maybe if I gave them proof, they'd release me from his house and let me live on Romulus. I was no fool, I knew I'd never see Federation space again! But living on Romulus as a free woman was certainly better than this.

I shuddered. Koval's words had a way of getting to me. It was illogical and foolish of me to dwell on such things, but I couldn't help it. Who could I tell? Who'd believe me, a Vulcan against him; the head of the Tal Shiar? _Senator Cretek! _Was she on Romulus, or was she still on Deep Space Nine?

Surely there was a way to somehow contact her…I drew my hand away from the water and began pacing the stone flooring of Koval's large courtyard. She'd at least listen, but she would need solid evidence.

Evidence would be my first step to freedom. I could figure out how to contact her afterward. I hurried back into the house and made my way towards his office. A sigh escaped my lips as I stood before its closed door.

He always kept it locked. There had to be a way in; a vent or something of the like. I crept around the wall and ran my hands over it. I went around the left side and back tracked the length of the house. Surely there was a panel…

A soft click startled me out of my search and I froze. I looked around and dove into the nearest, open room. It was Koval's bedchamber. I slid underneath the bed and waited in the darkness. A soft set of footsteps paused at the doorway. I could see a pair of feet, clad in black boots.

"Koval?" A male voice whispered. "I am from Section 31. I saw your shadow pass through here."

_Damn._ I thought. If I were any other place other than cowering underneath the bed, I could pull off a fake, raspy voice and lure the human into talking.

"I am Sloan's replacement. He is dead," he paused and stepped into the room. "Section 31 has a mission for you." His boots came daringly close to the bed. I held my breath. "Koval?"

Something shuffled and his knees cracked as though he were bending over.

"I guess I didn't see his shadow." His boots moved away from the bed. I watched as he went out of the room. I didn't dare so much as move until darkness had started to set in. I wasn't sure if he was the type who'd wait.

I emerged from my hiding place and slowly brought myself to a standing position. In the dim lighting from outside, I could make out a black, rectangular object on Koval's bed. I grabbed it. It was a simple Federation PADD.

Evidence.

I almost smiled at that notion. Instead, my fingers worked quickly to tap its flat face so that I cold read Koval's "mission." Section 31, whoever they were, wanted the same, detailed information about the families and interests of prominent Romulans that Sloan had been fishing for one week ago.

"This is it," I breathed. "My ticket out of here."

I looked around and hurried towards my room.

"Arath!" Koval's voice boomed throughout the house. "I still have four bottles of Romulan ale! I thought I told you I wanted you drunk!"

From the sound of his voice, it was clear that he had indulged himself a little too much at his precious little dinner. I scowled and went into my room anyway.

"Arath!" he shouted. I panicked and shoved the PADD into my dresser drawer. "I thought I told you to be in my room!"

He stood at the doorway. His hair was slightly disheveled.

"I was just going there, Koval," I said. "I was going to grab a bottle on my way."

"I have one," he hissed. "My room. Now."

I had no choice but to comply. As I neared him, I could smell that Koval's breath was drenched in Romulan ale. He lifted me from my feet and smiled—he smiled.

"What, did you poison your Praetor?" I hissed. He didn't hear me, or he didn't care; either way, he dropped me onto his bed and proceeded to kiss me…it was actually passionate. Koval moved his face away and rested his head onto his pillow. A moment later, his eyes were closed and his breath came in steadfast wisps. I rolled over and allowed myself to sleep.

…

"Arath." I sat up. Koval had pulled up a chair to the side of his bed. He was dressed in his full fledged Tal Shiar uniform, black-belt harness and all. Any trace that he had been drunk the night before was gone.

"Care to explain?" He held up a black, rectangular PADD.

"Explain what?" I asked with an impassive gaze. _The PADD I hid in my room…_I fought against the sense of hopelessness creeping within me.

"Don't play ignorant with me, my dear. I found this stowed away in your room."

"I didn't put it there."

"You lie, but no matter. I have several means at my disposal to find the truth." He produced two small, circular instruments.

"I will know everything you know." I froze. _Romulan mind probes…_I was done for. He'd have me killed because I knew his terrible, treacherous secret.

"In that case," I started. "I believe a deal between us would be the logical thing to do."

"A deal? What on this plane of existence could you possibly offer me?"

"For one, you are a traitor, Koval. Quite clever and cliché, if you ask me. But it's none of my business. Let me go, and you have my silence." Koval shot me a sidelong glance.

"I know of the rape, the murder, and how she was pregnant at the time," I said. "My freedom, Koval, and I give you my word that you have my silence."

"You hate me that much?" He arched an eyebrow. "Amusing, Arath." He stood up, tucked the mind probes away, and set the PADD on his chair. "You Federation types are so weak. It is the same for all of you, no matter how cunning you try to appear. Human, Vulcan….it does not matter.

"Pity. Pity is and always has been the Federation's biggest weakness." He folded his arms behind his back and looked at me. "There is no deal to be had, Arath. A simple fabrication was all it took, and I was in. Oh-I gave them evidence too damaged for them to verify, but it did not matter. My emotional act completed the rest."

I blinked and rested my head against his headboard.

"They pitied you and believed your story...It couldn't have been that simple," I said.

"It wasn't. But that, Arath, you will never know." I closed my eyes. The crispness of Koval's uniform rustled and I felt the bed shift underneath his weight as he sat on it. He crawled over me. My eyes shot open.

"I am not going to be much tolerant of your cold shoulder anymore."

"And what happens when I just lay there?" I asked, allowing my shoulders to slump slightly.

"Hmm," he ran his finger down the length of my nose. "It seems that my insults have no effect on you." I hid my surprise underneath my guise of Vulcan apathy. Oh, if only he knew…if only he knew how much his words _did_ hurt me.

"So what are you going to do? Torture me? Beat me? Kill me, Koval?"

"No," he said after a moment. He slid his fingers over my lips and leaned his head close to my face. He brushed his mouth over mine. I turned my face away from him.

"Why have you changed? Answer me that, Arath. Am I so repulsive?"

I shifted underneath his weight and looked into his eyes. _Repulsive?_ That was so unlike Koval to ever admit something that would deem himself less than perfect. It was so out of character for him to ask something so personal…his eyes were not the harsh, dark orbs I had grown so accustomed to. Instead, they were creased with lines of worry.

"Because I should have never behaved that way three years ago. The Federation abhors that sort of thing. As do I." I hesitated and drew a sharp breath. My arms yearned to wrap around his neck and my body yearned, as it always has, to be with him. "Koval—I…it is not you who are the repulsive one. It is I."

"You are no longer a part of the Federation," he said, blinking. Any sign of emotional weakness was washed away and replaced by his usual cold sneer.

"I want to enjoy myself! It's just that you want me to be a monster!"

"Don't hide your face from me," he hissed. "They _were _your true believes, otherwise you wouldn't have allowed yourself to cater to my every whim like that."

I shut my eyes and turned my face away from him. His hand grazed my cheek, letting his fingers linger there.

"I am not going to be so kind much longer. I will put you to work as a slave in the Dilithium mines, Arath, and that is a promise. This is your last chance to save yourself."

"Koval…" I looked at him again. _The Dilithium mines…_Even I knew of the horrors of the Romulan Dilithium mines on Remus, their sister planet. The slaves were worked to exhaustion and then later death. It was not a fate I would wish on even a Founder. If I complied with him, I could at least have a chance of escaping someday.

"Prepare some ale and I will change into that emerald dress you favor," I said, looking at him. "I will comply."


End file.
